


My dreams of you

by calliopecrash



Series: Solangelo Week 2020 [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Solangelo Week, Solangelo Week 2020, sleep-talking, soft sleepy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopecrash/pseuds/calliopecrash
Summary: For Solangelo Week, Day 5: Nightmares/Sleep-talkingThe cure for Nico's nightmares produces a rather amusing side-effect...
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798315
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117
Collections: Solangelo Week 2020





	My dreams of you

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this being both late and short, but I had a migraine yesterday and couldn't write until now. Where's a cute blonde healer when you need one, eh?

Will couldn’t say he was surprised when he discovered that Nico suffered from terrible nightmares. The war against Gaea had been traumatic enough to give _any_ demigod nightmares, even if they hadn’t also been through the unspeakable horrors Nico had in the years prior. Even he struggled to sleep at night quite often, stricken with grief over memories of the friends and siblings he’d lost, and now worrying about his (hopefully only temporarily) mortal father.

Since nightmares and insomnia were such a common affliction for demigods, and on the increase after the second war, a small task force had been put together at Camp Half-Blood to work on a treatment that could be produced and dispensed as needed. Chiron led the group of course, and for obvious reasons recruited Clovis from the Hynpos cabin, along with several Athena and Hecate campers, Will for his healing powers, and Nico for his knowledge of dream travel and general worldly experience. It was partly through working on the project together that Will and Nico grew so close, and eventually Will mustered up the courage to ask the son of Hades to be his boyfriend.

Now that they had a working treatment to help keep the nightmares at bay, Nico slept much more peacefully. The only problem with the treatment - which Will didn’t really consider a problem at all, truth be told - was that it had resulted in a rather amusing side effect.

‘I told you, what happens in Albania stays in Albania,’ Nico murmured in his sleep, shifting to snuggle in closer to Will’s warm body. Will wasn’t supposed to sleep in the Hades cabin of course, but he knew that Chiron tended to look the other way as long as it didn’t affect Will’s ability to run the infirmary and keep the Apollo cabin under control.

‘What? Noooo…’ Nico mumbled. Will just chuckled at his adorable boyfriend and carded his fingers gently through his silky dark locks while Nico continued to ramble.

‘Come on Cerberus, give the balls back,’ he was saying now, sounding almost stern. ‘I can’t throw the balls again if you don’t let go of them.’

Another short silence before Nico began mumbling again, his words slightly muffled now by having shifted to press his face into Will’s chest. All Will could make out was something about Jason, Percy and pancakes.

‘But why is it _blue_?’

Will snorted and laughed, then quickly covered his mouth before he accidentally woke the son of Hades.

After a while Nico quietened down, but Will could tell he must be having a pleasant dream now because a tiny, contented smile was tugging on the corners of his mouth. Contrary to popular opinion, Nico _did_ smile quite a bit - and it was a beautiful thing to behold. Will could never get enough of that smile, and his heart swelled with affection as he gently wrapped his other arm around Nico as well, so that he held him completely in his arms as he slept.

‘Will…’ Nico murmured contentedly, and for a moment Will was afraid he’d woken him, but Nico’s eyes stayed firmly closed, his thick black lashes brushing against the tops of his cheeks. ‘Will…’ Nico repeated, subconsciously leaning into the embrace. ‘That feels so good…’

Will’s brows furrowed with confusion. He wasn’t really doing anything, just holding Nico gently while he slept. Was that what he was reacting to, in his sleep?

‘Oh gods,’ Nico continued, humming with contentment. ‘Keep going…gods, Will…’ His voice trailed off into a muffled string of fragmented words. ‘Feels amazing…hands…lower…’

_Oh._

Will bit his lip. He’d be lying if he said he’d never had the occasional thought of wanting to go further, physically, with Nico - but they were still so young, the thought of anything more than kissing frankly felt a little too daunting, and they both agreed to take things slowly. Now though, if Nico’s sleep-talking was any indication of what he was dreaming about…

Will stayed perfectly still, focusing on his breathing to get his thoughts and body under control, while Nico’s suggestive murmuring faded away and gave way to soft snores. Then finally, Will succumbed to slumber as well.

* * * * *

It was just a myth that Apollo’s children rose at the crack of dawn. Will was still half-asleep when Nico himself woke, yawning loudly and giving the other boy’s shoulder a gentle jostle.

‘No nightmares?’ Will checked, out of habit.

‘None,’ Nico confirmed. ‘Actually, I had a really good dream.’ He grinned and leaned across to give Will a tiny good-morning peck.

‘Oh?’ Will echoed. He could feel the tips of his ears turning pink.

‘Yeah. I dreamt I’d been training with Jason and Percy, and then you gave me this _amazing_ back rub…’


End file.
